Vengeful Oats
Vengeful Oats is an reimagining of the short stories The Man Who Survived the Oat and Poem 'o Neville. The story is presented as a play, with an illustrated list of characters being shown on the first page. Plot Act I Scene I Nolan of Alexande is bored and wishes for a way to stop his boredom. Oat Victim hears this, complaining about the new generation. Nolan of Alexande questions Oat Victim's distaste in oats, leading to Oat Victim explaining his past. Scene II Oat Victim is taking a walk when he suddenly "near-fatally" slips on an oat. John Notoats sees this, quickly checking on him. Believing that Oat Victim had died, John Notoats morns his 'death'. Miraculously, Oat Victim had survived slipping on the oat. He opens his eyes and John Notoats cries in joy, angrily shouting various Alexandist propaganda. Act II Scene I Ambulance Guy and Alexande Hospital Manager are having an argument at the Alexande Hospital. Ambulance Guy wishes to ride the hospital ambulance, which Alexande Hospital Manager prohibits. Alexande Hospital Manager demands Ambulance Guy to go back to doing his job, stating that the hospital is severely understaffed. Ambulance Guy refuses and knocks Alexande Hospital Manager with the power of the "gods", quickly entering the ambulance and driving away. Scene II Neville Neville is crying while eating his pie, stating that it is "not what I seek". He decides to head to the nearest village in search of some pork. Act III Scene I Oat Victim is explaining his past to Neville Neville when he is approached by Slim Man. Oat Victim attempts to run away but Slim Man quickly follows after him. However, Slim Man trips on a box of oats and falls to the ground. While trying to stand back up, Slim Man is run over by Ambulance Guy's ambulance. The ambulance pulls back and reveals that Slim Man was a mutated oat. Oat Victim cries in joy but is quickly interrupted when Slim Man stands back up. Ambulance Guy exits the ambulance and draws a laser sword, preparing for an attack from Slim Man. Slim Man approaches Ambulance Guy and is turned to oatmeal by Ambulance Guy's water gun. However, Slim Man survives the attack and continues to approach Ambulance Guy. Ambulance Guy discards his water gun and slices Slim Man with his laser sword, leading to another failed attempt. Ambulance Guy, seeing how his other attempts have failed, uses his power of the "gods" to instantly defeat Slim Man. Scene II On his way to the village, Neville Neville discovers a treasure chest. He dramatically opens the chest, disappointingly finding another slice of pie. He eats the pie and announces his regrets, continuing his journey to find pork. Act IV Scene I Representative Mortal Alex II is awarding a medal of honor to Ambulance Guy when Neville Neville enters the stage. Neville Neville demands for pork, threatening Representative Mortal Alex II. Representative Mortal Alex II and Neville Neville argue until Ambulance Guy uses his power of the "gods", instantly defeating Neville Neville and becoming a hero. Trivia * Though The Man Who Survived the Oat and Poem 'o Neville were originally written by MrZed, Vengeful Oats was written by infinityJKA. * The scene of Slim Man's burial from The Man Who Survived the Oat was removed. Category:Books Category:The Neville Prophecy Category:Finished Pages